We are here!
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: Gracias al experimento de conexiones entre mundos paralelos, tres locos adolescentes han sido traídos al mundo de reborn. UA. ¿Self-Insert? ―No tengo la menor intención de seguir las ordenes de alguien más pequeño que yo, además piensas que seré una rata de laboratorio? Sore wa iyadesu. Intento de Comedia.
1. Bienvenidos, mocosos!

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es de Akira Amano y no de mi propiedad, recuerdenlo.**

* * *

Era una tranquila tarde, donde el sol ya estaba preparándose para terminar su trabajo y donde la luna comenzaría su labor, aunque bueno, eso a nadie le importa. Era una tarde en la que la abuela Lola disfrutaba, mientras leía sus novelas de "El joven stripper que amo a la lluvia"*. Después de todo, para una señora solterona de setenta y tantos años, leer novelas cursis y tener más de cuarenta gatos, era un pasatiempo muy ameno.

Pero claro, siempre tenía que haber jóvenes que no disfrutaban del silencio y entre ellos, tenemos que mencionar a estos tres: Nate, Nero e Itsuke. Los nombres muy bonitos y todo, pero esos tres son la reencarnación del demonio.

―Allá voy! ―Lola ya estaba tan acostumbrada a escucharlos, que nada más le escuchaba la voz a cualquiera de los tres y ya sabía que iban hacer, que pensaban y hasta que llevaban puesto―.

―Nate! Mi patineta! ―Escucho exclamar al de cabello largo, quien perseguía a la chica, la cual no paraba de reír, mientras se impulsaba a través de la patineta. Detrás de ellos, venia un pelinegro que parecía estar muy aburrido―, te vas a caer!

―Ojala se caigan por un barranco y nunca más los vea de nuevo―Pensó la señora, mientras veía pasar a los tres chicos frente a su jardín.

―Deberían tener cuidado cerca ahí un barranco―Escucho la vocecita del pelinegro a lo lejos, soltó una risita leve y siguió leyendo su libro, Marco iba a conocer al amor de su vida y eso no podía dejar de leerlo.

―Nate! Escuchaste lo que dije Nero! ―Dijo el castaño que ya estaba cansado de correr y la chica no quería parar, sin dejar de correr volteo a ver al pelinegro y antes de que pudiera decir algo, solo sintió como era arrastrado por el pelinegro y luego como los dos caían por el barranco― ¡¿Qué diablos intentas?! AHHHHHHHH!

* * *

―Tu culpa, Nate! ―Grito el de cabello más largo, tratando de ir y tirársele encima a la chica, quien solo soltaba risitas ególatras a cada rato―. Ahora estamos en quién sabe dónde!

―Bueno si mi-

―Pero, si solo son adolescentes-

― ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY HABLANDO?! ―La chica tomo al bebe del saco blanco y lo miro con el ceño fruncido―. Al demonio, déjame terminar.

―…B-Bien―El de cabello verde, soltó un suspiro y luego cayó al suelo cuando la chica lo soltó, esta iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente volvió a tomar al bebe―.

―… ¿Verde? ¿Estoy hablando en japonés? ―La chica miro a los otros dos, quienes asintieron con una expresión de póker. Minutos después, la chica soltó al bebe –De nuevo– y empezó a correr en círculo, siendo seguida por los otros dos―. ESTAMOS EN KHR!

―Pequeños mocosos! ―Los chicos escucharon al escuchar al de lentes hablar, dejaron de correr y gritar como niñas―, pueden callarse?!

―Necesitamos un explicación―Dijo el azabache, mientras señalaba al bebe con el dedo índice―.

―Son el resultado de mi experimento, en la conexión de mundos paralelos.

―Impresionante.

―Aunque, el problema no está en eso―Soltó de repente la castaña, mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. El problema está en que pasara con nosotros, cuéntame, que harás?

―Los usare como conejillo de indias en mis experimentos.

―Siéntete honrado, tienes a personas del mundo real como experimento.

―Mundo real? ―Él bebe arqueo una ceja, mientras miraba al de cabello largo―. No hay mundo real, más que este.

―Te equivocas, esto no es más que una animación japonesa en nuestro mundo―Dijo el pelinegro, mientras barajeaba las cartas y luego se las repartía a los otros dos―, No eres real, ni nadie de este mundo lo es.

―Eso no es posible.

―Claro que lo es―La castaña busco en sus bolsillos y le mostro una foto en la que salían varias personas de la familia Vongola –Entre ellas el noveno, Xanxus y Reborn–, caminando hacia algún lugar llevando pistolas extrañas*―, ¿Cómo se podrían haberse tomado esa "foto"?

―Por ahora te creeré.

―Gane―Dijo el pelinegro, mientras mostraba una escalera a los otros dos―, ¿Por cierto, a que se refiere usarnos como conejillo de indias?

―Ahora tengo más curiosidad por ustedes, quien sabe y hasta los uso para destruir a Reborn.

―No tengo la menor intención de seguir las ordenes de alguien más pequeño que yo―La castaña fulmino con la mirada al bebe y se sentó en una de las sillas que había por ahí―, además piensas que seré una rata de laboratorio? _Sore wa iyadesu*._

―Hablo Nate-sama―Rio el de cabello largo, mientras sonreía―, ella tiene razón. Lo lamento, Verde-san.

―Tsk, ya nos arreglaremos―Dijo él bebe, mientras saltaba a una de la sillas, pero antes de volver a sus investigaciones se dirigió a los tres―. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman?

―Nate―Dijo pelinegro, señalando a la chica―

―Itsuke―La chica señalo al de cabello largo y este señalo al pelinegro.

―Nero.

―Apellido?

―Desconocido―Los tres le dedicaron una sonrisa algo retorcida al de lentes. Estos chicos de verdad que eran extraños, el de cabello verde soltó un suspiro, de seguro le servirían de algo…Algún día.

* * *

*: LOL. De esto culpen a una amiga, ella fue la que le puso el nombre al otro libro del mismo autor "María, la abuela motociclista" (Es broma)

*: Parodia de Psycho-Pass, en la que el malo es Mukuro (Pueden conseguir la imagen en Zerochan)

*: Eso es asqueroso

Si, mis queridos lectores. Esto es Self-Insert (Obvio, sin nombres reales) *Gente huyendo asustada de Nate, en 3...2...1, Ok no*

**¿Review? ;D**

**Por cada Review, le compramos a la abuela Lola, otro libro del "Stripper que amo a la lluvia"**

**PD: Seria bueno hacer un fic del "Stripper que amo la lluvia" con Yamamoto como protagonista. xDD**


	2. La guardia escolar da miedo!

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es de Akira Amano y no de mi propiedad, recuérdenlo.**

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta parodia :D

* * *

―Miren! Miren! Parezco un gatito―Chillo la castaña, mientras se movía de un lado a otro y con ella la peluda cola mecánica―, no me veo bien así?

―Verde-san, ¿Cómo fue que Nate te convenció para que le hicieras la cola y las orejas?

―Ustedes la conocen mejor que yo, deberían de saberlo.

―Oh, ese estado en el que es capaz de destruir medio laboratorio?

―Exacto.

―Nate da miedo, mucho miedo.

―Nee, salgamos afuera! ―La castaña apareció de la nada frente a los dos chicos y estos se sobresaltaron, aunque al final ya estaba acostumbrados―, quiero jugar un rato!

―Hay un parque cerca del laboratorio pueden ir ahí, si quieren.

― ¿Hay animales y niños?

―Me imagino, ¿Por qué no habría?

―Entonces, nos quedamos aquí―Suspiro el azabache, mientras jugueteaba con varios mechones de su cabello―, A menos que quieras tener un preescolar y un zoológico aquí dentro*.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Aquella chica atrae mucho a los niños y a los animales, menos de los que es dueña.

―Pero, no puedo tocarlos! ―La castaña dijo en medio de la conversación de los otros tres, mientras estos le miraban fijamente―, aún tengo Psoriasis*

―Tienes razón.

―Que les parece ir a comprar café? ―Él bebe dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la pantalla del ordenador y seguía tecleando, a una velocidad normal―, se acabó el que quedaba. Podrían ir hasta a comer un helado si desean.

―Verde-kun―La castaña miro al pequeño y hablo en un tono bajo―, ¿Acaso no es malo para tu cuerpo de bebe tomar tanta cafeína?

―Soy un adulto atrapado en cuerpo de bebe―Fue la corta respuesta de este―, pero eso ya lo saben.

― ¿Cuál marca es la mejor? ―Pregunto la castaña, observando detenidamente los empaques de distintas marcas de café―

―Uhm, que tal ésta?

―Eso es té.

―Joder.

― ¿Qué te parece ésta? ―El azabache señalo un empaque en específico, la castaña ladeo la cabeza de forma pensativa―

― ¿Y si Verde-kun prefiere los granos de café?

―Nah―Hablaron al unísono los otros dos, mientras tomaban el primer paquete que se les cruzaba en mente―, no creemos.

―Oh, bueno, en ese caso terminamos.

Los adolescentes se dirigieron a pagar por el café, mientras alguien les miraba fijamente, con mucha curiosidad.

* * *

―Nee, Verde-kun, este café esta bien? ―La castaña le mostro la caja al bebe, mientras este asentía levemente―

―No soy quisquilloso con las marcas.

―Oh, qué bien―Soltó el de cabellos largos, mientras dejaba la caja encima de un lugar que fuera visible para todos―, pues aquí dejo la caja.

― ¿Adónde van?

―Hm.. ―El azabache hablo en tono pensativo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos ―: Nate quería probar Takoyaki, así que vamos a comprar en la tienda de comida de la esquina.

―Que les vaya bien.

* * *

―Cuéntame, cómo están? ―Pregunto la castaña mirando al de cabello largo, quien estaba probando antes que Nero y ella―.

―Están buenos! ―Exclamó, mientras los otros dos soltaban una risa y luego probaban ellos también, para después sonreír como niñas de secundaria enamoradas―, Son tan buenos que podría morir.

―Niños, ¿Por qué no están en la escuela? ―Los tres se miraron horrorizados y luego pudieron sentir como el guardián –Que por cierto parecía medir tres metros y parecía la versión terminator de Rambo*–, los jalaba con ellos.

* * *

―Verde-san―Hablo el de cabello largo, mientras tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos temblorosas―, puede venirme a buscar?

― ¿Itsuke? ¿Pasa algo?

―E-Estoy en una escuela.

― ¿Eh?

― Y no se ni dónde está Nero, ni Nate―La voz del de ojos turquesa es temblorosa―, además, nos separaron y en la escuela en la que estoy es militar! Están amenazando con cortarme mi hermosa cabellera! AHHH! Me encontraron! ―La llamada se cortó y el de gafas no entendió muy bien que es lo que pasa―.

Espera unos minutos y el teléfono vuelve a sonar, esta vez es Nero, quien desesperado grita:

―VERDE-SAN, SALVAME! ME DEJARON EN UNA ESCUELA DE DEPORTES! ―La llamada se cortó y la expresión del de cabello verde cambia a una más calmada y luego el teléfono vuelve a sonar―.

―Espero que tu no grites también, Nate.

―No tengo necesidad―La voz de la castaña era mucho más calmada que la de los dos varones, el científico se extraña ante esto y antes de poder articular palabra escucha la voz tenebrosa proveniente de la chica decirle―, pero eso si te digo, no me vengas a buscar dentro de los próximos sesenta minutos y te juro que te haré arrepentirte de ser hasta un arcobaleno, entendido?

―Sí.

―Bien, el reloj corre Verde-san.

* * *

―Entonces, como fue que los atrapo la guardia escolar? ―Pregunto él bebe observando con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes mientras caminaban en busca de la castaña―.

―Estábamos en la tienda de Takoyaki, cuando un tipo que parecía Rambo y terminator juntos nos arrastró a diferentes escuelas― Explico el de cabello negro, mientras el que estaba el castaño a su lado sentía un escalofrió de nada más recordarlo―: A itsuke fue a una escuela militar, a Nate no se a donde la llevaron y a mí, me llevaron a una academia de deportes.

― ¿Y qué fue lo peor de la academia de deportes? ―Pregunto extrañado el de gafas―.

―Soy demasiado flojo como para moverme más de lo necesario.

―Entiendo―Dijo al ver la entrada de la escuela, en la que se veían varios árboles de cerezos―, y creo que ya llegamos

―Verde-san, ¿Es eso con usted? ―El azabache señalo a la castaña, sosteniendo un cuaderno con algo escrito en japonés―.

― "Han pasa más de dos horas, espero que tengas preparado el ataúd" ―Y luego vio como esbozaba una sonrisa malévola―.

―Mi más sentido pésame, Verde-san.

― ¿Eh?

―Hora de jugar! ―Dijo la chica con voz musical, mientras se acercaba a ellos―.

―Pareces un niño con falda!

―Yo diría un mal cosplay del "Macho shoujo"!

―…Esperen que lleguemos a casa, voy a traumarlos con lo último que jugué*.

―ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*: Normalmente, cada vez que conozco un niño o cuido a un animal, este se encariña conmigo y quieren andar conmigo todo el tiempo. Eso también pasa con las personas...No entiendo por qué, al parecer soy más amigable de lo que pienso.

*: Según la doctora que me reviso, es una alergia que me dio por ser tan cariñosa con los animales callejeros.

*: Esto es lo que pasa cuando le tienes miedo a los guardias, sean escolares o cualquier cosa. (Tuve una mala experiencia en un cine, debido a un guardia que parecia Rambo)

*: Suelo jugar muchos juegos que no son aptos para personas sensibles, por ello toda mi clase me tiene miedo. Yo solo digo que son cobardes.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!

Janne :D


End file.
